1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a circuit for controlling a signal line transmitting data and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Signal lines are used to transmit data between semiconductor integrated circuits or electronic devices. In conventional semiconductor integrated circuits and electronic devices the length of the transmission line can result in a delay in data transmission between such circuits or electronic devices. For example, during a data write operation, when data is input to a data input/output pad, the input data is transmitted to a multiplexing circuit through an input buffer. The multiplexing circuit multiplexes the input data and transmits the multiplexed data to a plurality of drivers. Then, the data is loaded to each global input/output (GIO) line. Therefore, the data is transmitted to a local input/output (IO) line connecting a bank and a memory cell block, and then written to cells selected by addresses.
On the other hand, during a data read operation, data from the cell is amplified by a corresponding bit line sense amplifier, and transmitted to the local input/output line. Then, the read data is amplified again by an input/output sense amplifier and transmitted to a pipe register through the GIO line. Then, the data is provided as output data through the data input/output pad. However, since the GIO line is shaped by all the banks, a very large amount of data is loaded to the GIO line for data transmission.
Due to increased integration of conventional semiconductor integrated circuits, e.g., semiconductor memory apparatus, the area of such devices has increased, and the length of the GIO line has also increased. Therefore, during a data write or read operation, when a large amount of data is loaded to the GIO line and the level of data is changed in a full swing range, a delay occurs during data transmission, which makes it difficult to perform high-speed data processing. In addition, when the level of the data varies in a full swing range, current consumption can increase.